happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dollhouse Blues
Dollhouse Blues is a HTFF episode. Plot Commy is busy filing papers in his office, when he recieves a phone call. His daughter Maddie incessantly asks for a doll and he promises to buy her one before hanging up. However, he doesn't seem to have enough money. By chance, Dolly enters his office, wanting a raise. Commy agrees to her terms on one condition. Once Commy arrives home, he shows Maddie the new doll, which is actually Dolly pretending to be one. As Maddie tightly hugs her "toy", Dolly goes through with the act because of the pay she was promised. Maddie rushes upstairs to play with Dolly. A few moments later, Pride shows up to babysit Maddie, having brought her own younger sister Envy along. Commy hands her some cash before heading back out. Maddie has a tea party with Dolly and several stuffed toys. While pouring tea for Dolly, she accidentally splashes the hot liquid into Dolly's face. When Maddie goes to answer a knock on her door, Dolly tucks her face into a stuffed bear and lets out a scream. Maddie is greeted by Envy, who has her own doll to play with. Maddie picks up Dolly and makes her kiss Envy's doll, to Dolly's displeasure. After opening a dollhouse, the girls begin playing with their dolls. It starts out fine until they put Dolly in a toy car. Maddie sends the car into a wall, knocking out Dolly. As Envy puts make-up on her doll, it breaks to pieces. So she wants to play with Dolly. Maddie, however, isn't willing to share. They each tug on the unconscious Dolly's arms and tear them off, to both their dismay. Pride is downstairs chatting on her phone, when Envy and Maddie tell her about their broken dolls. Pride hands them ducktape so they'll leave her alone. The girls patch up their dolls using the tape before putting them in the dollhouse. Dolly awakens in time to see her predicament. With her entire torso wrapped in tape, she hops to the door and tries in vain to open it. The girls begin carrying the dollhouse, causing Dolly to get thrown around inside. Then Maddie steps on her toy car, causing her to fall and crack her head, as well as sending the dollhouse to tumble down a flight of stairs. The dollhouse door finally opens and Dolly comes rolling out. But with the end of the tape sticking to the door, it unravels and subsequeuntly rips off her skin. Commy returns to find Dolly laying on the floor and offers her the money. Unfortunately, Dolly cannot reach it because of her missing arms. Pride accidentally steps on her and takes the money she sees on the floor. Commy meets up with Maddie, who now has bandages covering much of her head, and gives her a real doll. The brain-damaged Maddie unknowingly tosses the doll into Commy's eye. Deaths #Dolly is stepped on by Pride. #Commy is impaled in the eye by the doll he bought for Maddie. Trivia *The title is a reference to the musical short film Jailhouse Blues. *Envy's doll resembles the doll Kendall had in Ken Doll. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 97 Episodes